happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Catching the Dream
Catching the Dream is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Dream Catcher, the native indian pheasant. Plot It's the crack of dawn and Nightfall returns home after a busy night. But she sees all of her belongings have been stolen by Lifty and Shifty, who drive off in their van. Nightfall awakens, revealing it to have been a nightmare. However, she quickly realizes her head and tail feathers are missing. Lifty and Shifty are seen at a flea market, having made a dream catcher using Nightfall's feathers. They sell it to a customer who happens to be Dream Catcher. As he leaves, he passes by Nightfall, who comes to the assumption that Night Catcher stole her feathers. That night, Nightfall comes to Dream Catcher's home, which on the outside looks like a teepee. But inside, however, it resembles an actual house. Soon enough she sees the dream catcher danging over the sleeping pheasant in bed. Quietly, she retrieves it, nearly waking Dream Catcher up. Thankfully he goes right back to sleep. Nightfall makes her getaway. Dream Catcher, still dozing off, makes an angry-looking face. Nightfall places the dream catcher on her night table and then goes to sleep herself. She has a dream where she stands in front of a shiny diamond. As she steps closer, it turns out to be attached to a ring on Quartz's finger. Quartz, in a soothing voice, calls her to come get it. Just when Nightfall reaches the ring, however, Dream Catcher appears out of nowhere, startling her into breaking off Quartz's hand. Quartz screams before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. Flabbergasted, Nightfall engages in a fight with Dream Catcher. As confused as she is about him ending up in her dream, she demands he apologize for taking her feathers. Dream Catcher explains that Lifty and Shifty were the ones who gave them to him. Realizing she has been duped, Nightfall organizes a payback scheme with the pheasant. Lifty and Shifty are having a dream of their own, depicting themselves swimming in a pool of dollar bills. Dream Catcher, entering the dream, throws a lit match in the pool. Shifty scrambles to get out of the fire and pulls Lifty out, but the lower half of his skin has gone missing. The two look in surprise to see Nightfall, who is now wearing Lifty's skin as a hat. The raccoons pounce on her, but she disappears into thin air. All of a sudden, Shifty's teeth become gold, and he expresses his joy with a grin. Jealous, Lifty tries to knock them out. Lifty's teeth become gold and Shifty does the same. Cue to reality, where the brothers are shown to have beaten themselves in their sleep and gradually lose consciousness. Dream Catcher offers to return his souvenir to Nightfall, but she decides to let him keep it in an act of gratitude. Dream Catcher nods with approval, but shortly opens his eyes to see his headdress has gone missing. Nightfall is seen wearing it to make up for her lost feathers. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty beat each other to death (debatable). Trivia *The Zebra can be seen on one of Dream Catcher's picture frames. *In a similar way to Mime' circus tent, Dream Catcher's home looks like a teepee on the outside and a standard house inside. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes